


Radio Star changed my heart.

by Soulcarrier1102



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulcarrier1102/pseuds/Soulcarrier1102
Summary: Logan is a listener to Roman Sanders Radio station. After he meets him for the first time, his life gets flipped upside down.





	Radio Star changed my heart.

A four-hour car ride was ahead of Logan. Turning the dial on the Radio, he sighed, the Radio was never good and he didn't have his normal car, so he didn't have his aux cord.

 When he landed on channel 1092. Calming jazz filled the car for a few seconds. Logan took his hand away from the dial and back on the wheel. 

 

“Hello, all you beautiful people, you are listening to 1092 and I'm your host, Roman Sanders. Today is a wonderful Thursday here in Florida and I have a very exciting playlist for all of you this afternoon.”

 

Logan scoffed and reached for the dial, he didn't like when Radio hosts were overly energetic, the music was normally boring as well. Just as he made contact with the dial, Roman said something.

 

“Our first song is named “Where are you.” By an upcoming artist, Príncipe Encantador, that's Spanish for Prince charming, Who is blowing up the charts. I’d say he's pretty good. Enjoy.”

Logan had never heard of the artist or song before. He stayed tuned. Despite the Spanish name, the song was in perfect English. The melody was poppy and bouncy. From what Logan could hear, the song was about someone sailing across seas and scaling mountains to find their love. Pretty juvenile, why would you need to go that far to find a temporary shoulder?

 

Another, more popular song played next with no interruption from Roman. Logan didn't turn the channel as he would have usually. After a few songs, Romans voice came over the speakers once again.

 

“We will be right back after a couple of words from our sponsors.” 

 

Logan listened. He drove, and before he knew it his GPS announced his first stop. He parked in front of a gas station and turned off the car. Walking inside, he made a B-line directly for the water. He decided to go wild and get a small snack. While waiting in line to check out, he heard a voice over the speakers. A soft, quiet voice. It was Príncipe Encantador. Logan chuckled to himself and nodded to the cashier.

 

 Once back in his car, his Radio chimed on. A song had just ended its final notes. Another played. The sky soon became a soft orange and pink pattern. Clouds littered the sky. Logan glanced at his clock. 7:25. He had been driving for 3½ hours. He was enjoying the Radio, with the frequent interruption of Roman. 

 

“Well, all you beautiful listeners, I must retire my voice for the night, but our music shall live through the night!” 

This struck Logan with a brief unusual feeling of disappointment. He regained his composure. Shaking off the illusion of Radio, he clicked it off. Silence. 

 

Once he arrived at his Hotel, he had completely forgotten about the Radio. Logan took his suitcase and wallet and walked to the front desk. After checking in, he took the stairs versus the elevator to his room. 

 

 5:00 Sharp his alarm went off. Springing in out of bed, he quickly showered and dressed.  Logan took his briefcase and headed to the elevator. He looked at his watch, 7:00.

 

Once in his car, he turned on the Radio. A random song was playing. He noticed that it was still on channel 1092. His face soured and turned it.

 

The office was a few blocks away, so he got there in no time. Exiting the car, he slipped his keys into his pocket and grabbed his case. The office was thankfully on the ground floor. He entered the room at the right time. He sat at the table where an empty seat sat.

 

“Mr.Holland. we have had reports from, Co-workers and clients that you are not performing as expected.” The CEO told him.

 

Logan was shocked. A different person spoke up.

“In your contract, it states that your responsibility as an accountant, that you help people with their finances. While you do bring in many people, they do not enjoy the way you work, or the way you speak, Mr.Holland. You handle your accounts and money very well, but we are at a standstill. You can either get demoted, transfer to another wing, or look for another job.”

 

Logan felt anger rise in him. He had worked so hard, to be demoted? No. Transfer? Where? To what section would take him? 

 

“I quit then. I am sorry to hear that I did not perform as expected. I cannot afford to be Demoted after all my work I've put into this company, being Transferred is not ideal either. I will transfer companies, but may I ask why I had to come out here to hear this news?” 

 

“We were not expecting to hear a resignment. Seeing your history we expected you to transfer, your supervisor even asked you if you would come out here. You answered yes, sir.” 

 

“Understandable. I apologize for the inconvenience, I will fill out my papers and leave.” Logan huffed. A secretary gave him a packet to fill out after most of the men left the room. Once he finished he went back to his Hotel room. Needless to say, he was engulfed with rage.


End file.
